Feeling a Moment
by gargz
Summary: Season 3BBPost Death in a Saddle


**Feeling a Moment**

**Bones-Booth and Brennan **

**Summary-Post season 3 Death in the Saddle **

**Author-gargz **

It was 9 o'clock in the morning and Brennan had yet to make it in. She had over slept, Booths words kept replaying in her head. _Making love, making love is when two people become one_, she couldn't get it out of her head, that was why she was late…Booth and his words.

As soon as she entered Angela was on her so quickly she barely had time to take off her coat.

"Sweetie why are you late? Is everything okay?" Angela said leaping from her chair beside Hodgin's.

"Yea Ange" Brennan responded while rubbing a hand down her face, last night was already catching up to her.

"Are you sure you look like hell Bren" came Angela's reply

"Thanks" Brennan said with a look "I didn't sleep much…actually I didn't

sleep at all last night" finished Brennan.

As soon as Brennan has said that Angela turned very serious and compassionate, something about the way Brennan looked told her it wasn't a sex fun filled night "Is everything alright sweetie?" her concern was evident.

"Um yea everything's fine" Brennan said while looking down at her feet. She knew she should really talk to Angela about this, she knew she could help. "Actually do you think I…could…can I talk to you in my office" Brennan finished, apart of her was embarrassed by the situation but another part of her needed answers.

Angela was shocked for a moment, she knew Brennan was never the type to ask for help, but if she was now, there was no way she was going to turn her down.

"Of course sweetie lets go inside" Angela followed Brennan in and sat on the couch beside her best friend. "Okay what's up Bren?"

Brennan paused for a minute before she spoke, she needed to make sure that what she was trying to say would come out right, a minute later she felt Angela place her hand on top of hers, knocking her out of her thoughts. Angela gave her a pointed look so she started talking.

"I didn't sleep last night because…well because of Booth" said Brennan her head down and hand clasped in her lap, "I know what your thinking and its nothing like that, it's more of what he said", she finished.

"Okay sweetie just go on" Angela said as she placed her hand on top of Brennan's clasped ones.

"Okay…thanks" she said with a weak smile. "After we solved the case we went to the Royal Diner like we usually do and I made a comment about the pony sex and he said that there was no way that the sex was enjoyable or real and I asked why" she paused and sucked in a breath, Angela had kept quite the whole time and she was great full because it was what Booth said next that got her the most.

"He said because when two people have sex, their making a connection, he said every once and a while people will meet and there's a spark" she paused again and Angela took the opportunity to make a comment.

"Booth's right you know. Wow I mean he's seriously right, see that's what I don't get, Booth gets relationships yet he cant keep one" she finished and looked over at Brennan who was just staring at her "Yea I know not the point, go on go on".

Brennan breathed in again and continued, "At this point I was just going along with what he had to say, I didn't see the difference between sex and making love. Then he said that making love is when two people become one, and I told him that it was biologically impossible for that to happen, but he said people still try and when they do it right they make a miracle" she finished and looked over at Angela who had a shocked look on her face.

"In all my life I have never believed in miracles, there irrational and

completely impossible and yet I believed him, he made me believe that if I found that right person I would want that to, my own miracle" the more Brennan talked about it the more she realized she was never going to have it.

"So when I got home and got into bed I couldn't stop thinking about…about how I'm never going to have that. I am never going to witness a miracle like that and I don't know why! I hate that things like this make me feel like I'm not living my life properly, but I am, I am!" her voice continued to raise the more worked up she got, "I mean I have saved many lives and I devote my life to help families get theirs back, and I do it rationally and sane and I just want to know when's it going to be my turn to feel what Booth feels or what you and Hodgins feel…when?" when she finished she had tears in her eyes, she looked over at Angela who had tears slowly running down her face.

Angela didn't know what to say, she had never seen or heard Brennan open up like she did, she was shocked and a big part of her felt bad someone like Brennan shouldn't have to live and questions things like love, she should be able to witness them and be a part of them.

Before Angela had a chance to answer Booth came through the door, "Hey Bones lets go we got a case". Brennan and Angela quickly wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Okay lets go then, Angela thank you" she said softly "No problem sweetie, that's what best friends are for…and don't worry you're going to get it…I promise you that" she placed her hand on Brennan's arm, then walked out with a coy smile toward Booth.

"What was that all about? Booth asked.

Brennan walked to her desk and grabbed her bag and was on her way to the door "nothing just girl stuff" but before she made it to the door Booth's voice stopped her, "She's right, Angela, what she promised, she's right you're going to get it" Booth's normally strong voice was soft and quite.

Brennan didn't turn around Booths words bolted her to the ground all she could muster were two words, "How much?"

"Only the last of what you said" he said talking a step toward her.

Rage and anger built up inside of her and before she could control it she was already turned around and yelling, "How dare you! How dare you listen in to my conversation! It was private and you had no right to listen to that, you should have walked away or knocked…I cant believe this!" her anger surprised Booth, he tried to reach out and touch her but she moved before he could touch her.

"Don't touch me. I think you should leave Booth, you can take care of the case…just leave," she said while walking away from the door toward her desk. Booth's voice returned again to its strong solid one. "No".

"What…I asked you to leave, so leave!" she yelled back, she couldn't believe he said no.

"No…I am not leaving. I will not allow you to push me away because for once in your life you opened up and became a real human! So no I am not leaving" he finished and stood his ground.

"Fine I'll leave then, I don't owe you anything Booth" she walked swiftly to the door but didn't even make it two feet before she was pulled from it. She now faced an angry Booth.

"Don't you dare? For a minute think that I am going to allow you to leave. We are doing this, you and me! You are not leaving until this is settled" his grip on her forearms was tight but he knew he wasn't hurting her,

"Why do you care, what does it matter, huh? Why do you care so much about how I feel, were partners and that's all Booth we don't do relationship stuff, so drop the act and leave me be" she finished by ripping her arms from his grasp and wiping the tears from her eyes, she hated crying in front of him.

Booth paused "I care because you're my partner and my best friend…and because when we have night's like we did last night, I go home and try to sleep but I no I cant because I cant stop thinking about you! I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to have that connection with you! I have never in all my life had the connection that could change my life, but if it were you and me, we…we would have that and it would be amazing and it would be real and it would be us. You want to know why I care…I care because you're all I have and I when I think about you, I see this amazing women who devoted her life to her work, I see a women whose loyalty to her friends is what keeps her going…and when I look at you I see the most amazing, strong, sexy and beautiful women in the world, and I smile because I no everyday I get to see you, touch you and just be a part of you…so yea I care...I care a lot" when he finished his breath came out labored, like if he had just run a marathon.

He looked over at Brennan and saw tears falling from her wide eyes; he slowly made his way over to her.

"Bones…Temperance…say something please" when he finally made It to her he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so she was staring back at him.

"I don't know what to say…I…is that the way you really feel" she was in shock, Booth opened up so much to her that she wasn't even sure if she was still mad at him.

"Yea it's the way I really feel. If you don't feel the same I get but…." He never had a chance to finish because Brennan's voice broke his sentence.

"Kiss Me," she said. Booth's eyes widen, he couldn't believe she just said that, he was shocked, but by the look on her face she was to.

"Happy too" Booth said as he leaned down.

Through the glass all you could see were two figures wrapped in each other's arms and kissing as if it were the end of the world.

"I promised," said Angela as she snapped a picture and walked away with a huge smile on her face.

**This is my first Bones fiction, I partially proud of it. I just love wat Booth said at the end of Tuesday's episode, and I couldn't help but think what Brennan was thinking too. I hop you enjoy please review!!! The title is a song by Feeder.**


End file.
